Typically, electronic documents are stored in a hierarchical structure of directories/folders during or after creation. For example, when a user creates a document using a word processing application, the user saves the document to a directory or sub-directory of a storage device, such as a hard drive. Similarly, electronic documents that are generated from physical documents, for example, by scanning the physical document are stored by the user generating the new electronic document.
As electronic documents become more prevalent in offices and homes, conversion of documents from physical form to electronic form may become more common. Individual assignment of directories for each document can be time consuming and tedious. Also, as physical documents are manipulated using copiers, facsimile machines and printers, electronic copies may be saved for later retrieval. Individual electronic storage of each physical document that is manipulated can quickly become time consuming.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for automatic classification and storage of electronic documents.